Silent words
by Books and Films
Summary: the adventure of a mute girl and a horrible illness
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

If anyone was in there , they were sure to be dead.

Amelia stared blandly at the leaping flames in front of her , you could barely see the house that once stood there tall and strong, like any other house on that road, but now it was hardly recognisable. Somewhere in the distance a siren sounded and blue lights flashed. All around there was noise, people talking, screaming, crying. Police men in big, Florissant coats directing every one away as they put up a strip of police tape saying "crime scene. Do not enter". Because it was a crime scene .That's what they thought anyway, that it had been caused deliberately.

Noise. All around. Never stopping, never-ceasing.

Amelia hated noise, you could say that's why she was voluntary mute for 3 years. But she knew different know one else was there , the night it happened ,the night they came. The night her life fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Amelia, Amelia!" The woman's voice came from the ever-growing crowed until, out of nowhere, she appeared wearing a look of worry and shock.

She was an older women around her mid 80's who had a small round face, pale skin and cracked lips. Her hair fell down to her shoulders where it came in to her neck in a bob and her face was webbed with creases and wrinkles like a book that held many memories and stories. Her name was Maria Drake , Amelia's guardian, she had started looking after Amelia when she was 10 years old and living in a foster her home, she was scared , parentless and alone but Mrs Drake took her in and gave her a home. She looked after Amelia even though the girl never uttered a word. She took her to her large country house where Amelia kept to herself all day , every day exploring the grounds.

4 years had passed and know it was time to move on. You see Amelia was in a foster home not a place to be Drake was only having her for 3 years but she grew fond of the girl over the years and decided to keep her for one more year. But she was old now and getting frailer by the day she knew she needed to give Amelia to a younger, more responsible couple who could look after the girl until she was old enough to take care of herself. Obviously Amelia had taken the news quite hard, over time she had become more and more fond of Mrs Drake and had looked at her more as a grandmother than a guardian.

It happened about each month and without warning. Amelia had started disappearing, running away, she was always eventually found in the same place in the local woods, curled up under the big Oak tree, silently Crying. She was devastated she had to say goodbye to Mrs Drake but she understood her guardian was getting to old to look after her and that soon she would have to move away.

"Amelia Fallon!"Mrs Drake moved slowly through the crowed towards Amelia her ancient frame leaning on a wooden walking stick. Amelia didn't look up , she didn't even move , she stood perfectly still staring at the blazing fire only meters away.

"Amelia I've been looking for you for ages!, and where do I find you? Right beside a house fire! do you know how worried I've been?" If Amelia could speak , she would of, she knew she shouldn't worry Mrs Drake so to show her apology she signed it in sign Mrs Drakes face lit up in a smile, mrs drake had taught her how to sign but Amelia never liked to use it , because people only sign when there's no way they can speak, like deaf people , but she wasn't deaf she had her voice , somewhere.

"oh Amelia , you scare me to death when you run off, i know your upset but... you understand I'm getting to old to look after you, and you haven't finished packing , you leave in 2 days, come on , lets go home.

_If that house is my home anymore Amelia thought _as she walked of after her guardian. "


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Amelia couldn't move. Her body wouldn't let her , she still felt numb, lying there in a strange bed, in a strange room , it was all white from top to bottom only her bed , a bedside table and a sink was in it. Her eyes felt droopy and her head hurt from where she had fallen. Suddenly the news she had been told earlier , cut into her sharply like a knife. She tried to sit up , but she couldn't. Something was keeping her down. She began to panic, kicking her legs out but it was no use she was stuck. She thrashed around fiercely causing crumpled sheets and shattered glass on the floor where she had accidentally knocked over the glass on her bedside table. She wanted to call for help, scream , shout , do anything. But her lips were sealed shut with the same glue that had held them together for 4 started to creep into her, a slight chill rising in spine? Where was she? Who had taken her here? Was it the doctors, was this a hospital? Once again she tried to break free, but she soon came to the conclusion that, somehow, she could not get out.

She Lay there for many minutes, unsure what to do , pain was still piercing through her heart and she felt a trickle of a tear slowley roll down her cheek.


End file.
